tu hi mera
by ABHIRIKA AND DAREYA IS BEST
Summary: a cool story on dareya with lots of romance


Fanfiction story name of the story is

Tu hi haqeeqat

Hello friends I am back with the new story and sorry friends for the late because of my exam but I am free now so…..enjoy friends This is on dareya…shreya is angry on daya will he able manage shreya or he will have to miss shreya…..so read this story…..so please aap log tamatar pyaz ya chappal aapne aap ko roikiye yeh story accha hoga

Dareya

Daya-shreya.. I am sorry shreya…please sorry shreya…..

Shreya-aap chale jaiye yaha se mai aap se baat nahi karni chahati so go away daya sir you go away…..

Daya-shreya jab tak tum mujhe maff nahi karugi mai yaha se nahi jaunga…please batao yar….. Aur tum mujhe daya sir kyu bol rahi ho…..

Shreya-daya sir nahi bolungi to mai kya kahungi ha mai to aapki junior hu Na….

Daya-tum mere junior ho sirf bureau mai bahar nahi aur tum to mujhse pyar karti ho na to tum mujhe daya sir kyu bula rahi ho…..

Shreya-pyar aapse to kiya tha lekin aapne dhoka de diya aapne kaha than a aapko do larkio dhoka de di thi lekin mai ab samjhi ki aapne unlogo dhoka diya tha…..un larkio ne nahi….

Daya-shreya yeh tum kya bol rahi ho mai aur tumhe dhoka kabhi nahi de sakta…tum abhijeet se pooch lo maine un larkio ko dhoka nahi diya tha…. Shreya is not lisening anything she was moving here and there daya was about to catch her but couldn't again he tried and this time he succeed he flunged on her and pushed her to the wall and this time shreya take out her gun and pointed to him…..and said…

Shreya-daya sir aap chale jaiye yaha se please sir nahi to mai acp sir ko phone karungi aur aapki shikayet karungi ki aap ek akeli larki ko tang kar rahe hai…so go away sir….

Daya-shreya tum yeh bol rahi ho…..aapne day(shreya cuts him angrily)

Shreya-mai apki nahi hu sir …..Go away sir…

Daya was about to say but shreya close the door….daya went away to a classic bar…and ordered a bear he chuckled this sentence and drunk the bear…..at that time cid team had came for a case….

Abhijeet-sir hume yaha jagga milega kya….

Acp-ha milega jarur milega abhijeet…..abhijeet….and so loudly ABHIJEET!

Abhijeet-sir aap thora us bar counter mai dekhiye ….his eyes were filled with tears….

ACP saw that direction and were shocked to see daya there…

Purvi-sir daya sir waha kya kar rahe hai….

Abhijeet purvi and ACP went to him and were stunned to see him in drunken condition…..

Abhijeet-daya tum yaha kya kar rahe ho….

Daya saw them and said in a drunk condition-tu…tum log ya...Yaha kya kaaa...r rahe ho…

Abhijeet-pehele tum batao tum kya kar raha ho iss Bar mai….aur tum peye ho…..

Daya was about to say but he fell unconscious….

Acp-abhijeet tum isse le ke jao….

Abhijeet-ok sir…and abhijeet take him to his car…and went to his house…..

Shreya's residence…

Shreya was on her bed and was crying badly and say….

Shreya-kyu kiya aapne daya kyun mai apse pyar nahi karti thi kya and the flashback came to her mind…

Flashback….

Shreya was in mall buying shirt for daya….

Shreya-yeh blue shirt daya ke liye accha hoga…..aur yeh wrist watch accha hoga unke liye…chalo yehi kharid leta hu…..she buys the watch and blue shirt and was about to go home her bag fell from her hand and a tears form in her eyes….she saw that daya was with a girl walking hand in hand like a couple and she follow them taking her bag…first he went to the girls compartment and buys a dress red colour….

Daya-yeh tum par bohot accha lagegi tina….

Tina-ha daya aapne jo choose kiya hai, you are so cute…..

Daya-thanks….

Tina-apka koi girlfriend hai…

Daya-ha hai Na tum hi to ho… (he was joking)

Tina-aap bhi Na bhaiya….. (Shreya hadn't listen this one)

Daya-meri cute si girl ….love you!

She was having a chance to meet daya…and she got a chance when daya told to Tina that he is going to washroom….and told to change the dress that it is in your size or not….

Tina-ok…Tina went to the changing room…..

Daya was about to go when shreya came back from behind and put hand on his shoulder….daya turned back and shocked to see her…..

Daya-shreya tum yaha…

Shreya don't say anything and shout on him…..

Shreya-itna bara dhoka…..apne mujhe diya….

Daya-konsa dhoka….

Shreya-aap mujhse pyar nahi karte aap us tina se karte hai na….

Daya-kya bakwass karra rah(shreya cut him)

Shreya-koi bakwass nahi hai daya maine abbhi abhi suna ki aap usese pyar karte hai…

Daya-nahi shreya mai usese pyar nahi kar(shreya cuts him again)

Shreya in crying tone-aaj aap mujhe aakri bar dekhlijiye mai kal nahi rahungi mai sucide to nahi karungi lekin apko kal subha pata chalega…so now on good bye he throws the shopping bag on him….

Daya-shreya…shreya suno meri baat….

Shreya went away then daya saw in the bag blue shirt and a wrist watch which she buys for him….

Daya had tears in his eyes and daya and Tina went home….

Flashback end

Shreya is crying and telling shreya-mai aap dono ke beech kata nahi banni chahati isliye kal aap kya hoti and she fall asleep….

At duos house…

Abhi bring home daya and put him on his bed and he also went to sleep he thinks that he will ask him tomorrow….

Next day

Abhi went to ask him and daya told him the full story and angry on him why did he say that thing…..

At bureau

Everybody had come to the bureau and said Gd morning to all but shreya come in formal dress with a trolley bag and went to ACP sir cabin….and handed a letter all of them went to ACP sir cabin….

Shreya-sir yeh meri **TRANSFER!** LETTER hai….

All were shock…

Acp-shreya lekin kyu….

Shreya-yaha par mai kisi ki kata banni nahi chahati isliya mai transfer le rahi hu… (She said this looking at daya)

Acp-lekin kiski kata shreya…..

Shreya-who aapko baad mai pata chal jayega ki mai kiski baat kar rahi hu ok sir good bye apna khyal rakhna sir aur sabko good bye and to u also daya sir aap to bohot khush honge na .….. (She had tears in her eyes)

She went away by last seeing the bureau and everyone she recollecting her memory of happiness with them and her loved daya…..and she went away….

All had tears in their eyes especially daya…

In the bureau only daya and abhijeet was there…..

Abhi-daya tum uss Bar mai kyu gaye the…batao!

Daya-woh mai bohot dukhi tha….

Abhi-dukhi tha to bar mai jakke peene lag gaya…..

Daya-are suno to pehele ki kya hua….

Abhi-bata kya hua…..

Daya-are woh mai and he tell the full story what had happened in the mall and in the house of shreya…

Abhi-woh isliye shreya yeh sab keh rahi thi ki who kisi ki kata nahi banna chati hai…..

Daya-ha isliye woh bohot gusse mai hai…..shreya kaha gayi hai bata na mai uski bina nahi jee paunga…..

Abhi-mujhe nahi pata ki who kaha gayi hai…

Shreya had transferred it had a month passed…..

In the bureau…..

The important phone rings… Acp pickup the call….

Acp-hello Acp parduman here…..kya khoon hua hai kahapar kya ahemebad mai…..to aaplog ahemebad mai kyu nahi bolte woh to Mumbai se hai aacha thik hai hum aate hai…..

Acp-chalo sablog ahemebad…..

Daya-ok sir….

They collected their stuff and went to the aeroplane because their ticket were booked…they reached ahemebad at 8am….they went straight to the investigation side and found that ahemebad crime branch because they were late so the people had called the ahemebad crime branch…

Acp sir went to the head of the crime branch and give introduction….

Acp-hello I am acp parduman cid,Mumbai…

Head-hello I am acp ramesh crime branch ahemebad…..aaplog hamare sath yeh case solve karenge chaliye hamare crime branch pei wahapar bhi bohot log hai aapse introduction dena hai….

Acp-ha jarur to hum waha jake introduction denge hamare officers se bhi….

At the crime branch….

They reached the crime branch and introduced themselves…..

Ramesh-are ek larki nahi ayi who kaha hai…..

Dipak-sir maine phone kiya tha usko usne kaha ki traffic mai fassi hui hai…..lekin abhi taka a jani ki baat thi…

All were tensed and a familiar girl voice entered the bureau…

Girl-good morning sir….

All were shocked to see her and especially daya…..

Ramesh- milo inse yeh hai acp parduman cid mumbai…..aur yeh hai inspector (all cut the sentence)

All team-yeh hai inspector shreya…right

Ramesh-haa bilkul lekin aaplog kaise jante hai isse…..

Daya-yeh peheli hamari inspector thi bohot bahadur hai yeh…..

Shreya-ha **Daya**….!

All were shocked to listen daya from her mouth…..

Acp-tum use daya kyu bol rahi ho woh to tumhara senior hai Na to tum (daya cut the sentence of acp)

He went straight to her and hugs her tightly all were shocked….

Daya-tumne mujhe maaf kar diya shreya mai saach keh raha hu ki mai use **PYAR**! nahi karta woh to meri behen thi aur maine use aise mazak mai bola tha aur tumne saach man liya, mai tumse pyar karta hu aur kisi se nahi…..

Shreya-mai janti hu daya ki aap mujhe kabhi dhoka nahi de sakte mujhe abhi phone aya tha abhi bhaiya ki aur abhi bhaiya ne full story batai infact mai aapse sorry kehene chahati hu I am sorry….

Acp-accha to yeh chal raha hai aap dono ke beech mai isliye woh shreya ne transfer lene din ki words kiske liye hoga…. All were laughing and now crime branch also laughing and they solve the case and now shreya take the transfer order and went to cid, mumbai all were happy…

(abhijeet, 2014)


End file.
